


Knuckles Challenge

by PaperFox19



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Knuckles and Sonic are very competitive, and Sonic can’t resist a challenge. With the stakes being the same every time Knuckles wants to win just once.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 7





	Knuckles Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

-x-

‘I keep losing but not this time, oh yes I’m gonna win this time!’ Knuckles thought, as he looked over what would be his and Sonic’s next gamble. The two were always going against each other in one way or another.

Eventually the two made it a sport, each game with a prize for the winner. Sonic has had the luck to have won each and every single challenge.

However Knuckles believed he found the perfect challenge this time.

The two met up by a large lake. “So what’s the challenge this time Knuckles go ahead.” The blue hedgehog said.

“This time is a special race, the first one to cross this lake and make it to the other side is the winner!” he said confidently. Sonic blinked in surprise.

Of course Sonic couldn’t swim, but Knuckles could. He thought for a moment, and got an idea. “You ready?” the red anthro asked. Sonic nodded. “Go!”

Knuckles dove into the water and began to swim with all his might. While Sonic shot backwards, to build up some speed. Knuckles however thought he had won, since to him it looked like Sonic was giving up. ‘Yes I did, I’m finally gonna win!’

A loud boom could be heard, as Sonic came running. He went super sonic and ran across the water, the water shot up from the speed. Knuckles was knocked under water and he resurfaced and swam hard but by the time he made it Sonic was chilling waiting for him. “Darn it you cheated!”

“I don’t think so, you said first one to cross, you didn’t say anything about having to swim. To be fair I could have ran around it now that would be cheating.” The red anthro hung his head in defeat, he had a point. “Now you lost so get to it.”

Knuckles nodded and he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to Sonic. “Yes…” he drawed out.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Master Sonic.” The loser of their games had to be the winner’s slave for a week. He removed Sonic’s shoes revealing his feet, Knuckles was his by the manly smell, and he cursed himself for being turned on by it.

Ignoring his arousal he began massaging the hedgehog’s feet with his hands. “Ah that feels nice.” Sonic moaned, and put his hands behind his head.

He massaged the left foot and then the right, and when he was done it was time for step two. He blushed as he buried his face in Sonic’s feet and started licking. ‘So humiliating, but tastes so good.’ he gave long licks from the heel to his toes.

Knuckles licked between his toes, much to the joy of the hedgehog. That taste and smell has Knuckles’ cock dripping. He never thought when Sonic first had him do this he’d enjoy it so much.

After licking the right foot he moved over to the left. He cupped the back of his foot, and really got into it, not only licking but kissing along the sole. With his other hand he played with his own cock, pumping it with every lick. His length was a thick one, and 7 inches long, it was red with a pink tip.

It was only a matter of time before Knuckles came, shooting his seed onto his hand. He panted as he came down from his release. “Not bad Knuckles, looks like your just love my feet.” he said with a chuckle.

He blushed but didn’t deny it, he noticed Sonic’s huge manhood standing proud. His huge 9 inch pecker, blue just like the most of him, but with a pink tip. “Go on Knuckles use that cum to lube me up, and ride me.”

The red anthro did as he was told and covered his length with his spilled seed. Once Sonic was nice and wet, he straddled his waist, and positioned the huge manhood at his waiting hole.

Sonic smirked, as just having the tip of his dick kiss his puckered entrance had Knuckles hard again. The hedgehog believed Knuckles really loved being a bottom, but was too proud to admit it so he came up with challenges that Sonic could win, that’s why he said cross the lake instead of swim across the lake.

Knuckles sank down onto his stiff shaft, moaning as his insides were once again filled with the oh so familiar manhood. Sonic could see he was blushing, and his eyes sparkled with joy. It took him no time at all to fully seat himself on the huge rod.

Sonic moaned at the tight fit, even after all this time Knuckles fit him like a glove. The red furred lover began to move using his strong legs to push himself up and promptly thrust himself back down. He moaned as his length brushed that sweet bundle of nerves.

The blue anthro smirked and began playing with his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Ah ah ah ah oh yes ah ah ahahahahahaha!” he started moving faster, what started as slow fucking turned into a wild ride.

With his sweet spot being assaulted and Sonic’s powerful pumping Knuckles couldn’t hold back as he came shooting his seed all over Sonic’s chest and stomach. His insides tightened with his release, and Sonic planted his feet firmly on the ground and gave one final powerful thrust as he came. “Sonic!” Knuckles moaned as he was pumped full of seed.

He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as more and more seed filled his channel. Sonic rubbed his back, knowing he was loving every second of it. This was the start of a wonderful week, and Sonic couldn’t wait to pick the challenge next week. Here’s a hint he’s thinking of a blow job contest, 69ing style.

End


End file.
